La fille de l'étang
by PQ-Mon
Summary: Une jeune fille tombe dans un lac sans aucune autre explication. Sa rencontre avec le futur roi Arthur et son ami Kay , leurs émotions, leurs actes, mèneront inévitablement à une réécriture de la grande légende.


La jeune fille chutait. Passant à travers ce qui aurait pu être l'espace, noir, rempli d'étoiles lointaines, elle entra dans l'atmosphère. Brusquement, elle put reprendre son souffle. Elle sentait l'air siffler dans ses oreilles, la vitesse déformant ses traits enfantins. L'une de ses tresse s'était défaite, et ses cheveux lui fouettaient le visage.

De peur, des larmes coulaient, instantanément effacée par la chute libre. Son corps se tordait, la chute n'en finissait plus. Traversant les couches de nuages les plus hautes, elle hurlait maintenant. Puis le sol apparu, si loin d'elle. Elle tombait toujours plus vite, se rapprochant de la terre trop ferme, cernée par les océans.

Elle avait peur, si peur. Sa fin approchait alors qu'elle était si jeune. Elle discernait maintenant le paysage en dessous d'elle, verdoyant avec ses immenses forets. Elle pouvait voir le lac caché entre les arbres. Son corps tordu par la chute tombait, tombait.

Depuis ce matin, tout allait de travers, comme si l'univers entier avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui, tous les malheurs du monde devaient s'abattre sur elle. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné, son frère avait mangé tout ce qui restait de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat, elle avait ensuite glissé sur une crotte de chien en allant au collège, sous la pluie s'il vous plait. Elle avait raté toutes les interrogations de la journée, le garçon dont elle était amoureuse s'était moqué d'elle et l'avait bousculée dans le couloir. Elle était alors tombée…. Tombée… Tombée, et elle continuait sa chute vers un sol plus lointaint que prévu.

Une vraie journée pourrie en quelque sorte…

Alors que le sol était dangereusement proche, la chute s'arrêta. La fille resta suspendue à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de l'étendue d'eau. Elle voyait des personnes sur la rive, qui avait remarqué le phénomène étrange.

Soudain, la force mystérieuse qui lui avait sauvée la vie la relâcha. La jeune fille chuta dans l'étang.

Un « Plouf » caractéristique se fit clairement entendre, les deux garçons regardèrent alors l'étang, à l'endroit de l'impact. Une jeune fille à peine plus âgée qu'eux ressorti la tête de l'eau, l'air complètement paniquée. Elle agitait ses bras comme si elle n'arrivait pas à nager. Sous le regard interrogateur des deux garçons… Le petit étang ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre 60 de profondeur. La jeune fille avait donc parfaitement pied.

Quand elle s'en rendit compte, la peur et la panique laissèrent place à la colère et à la honte. Elle nagea plus ou moins vers le bord avec quelques difficultés, le garçon qui était dans l'eau s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider, mais elle repoussa son bras. Avec peine, la jeune fille sortit de l'eau, en enlevant les feuilles mortes et la vase qui s'étaient collées à ses vêtements.

Vêtements qui intriguèrent alors les deux garçons. Elle portait une jupe qui lui arrivait aux genoux, aux motifs semblables à ceux des tribus pictes… Mais le haut de ses vêtements ne correspondait pas aux costumes de ces tribus. La jeune fille était vêtue d'une chemise avec un col, entouré par un bout de tissu noir et d'une veste avec une sorte de blason au niveau du cœur.

Intrigué, le plus âgé des garçons lui demanda alors :

De quelle tribu venez-vous ? Je ne reconnais pas non plus votre blason.

Hein ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Mais enfin, vous portez un blason sur votre veste, quel est votre seigneur ?

Ce truc ? dit-elle en pointant la broderie, mais c'est pas un blason, c'est l'insigne de mon collège.

Votre quoi ?

C'est une blague c'est ça ? Et puis je suis ou la ?

Sur l'île de Bretagne, intervint le plus jeune, en Cornouailles, non loin de la prospère cité de Tintagel.

Mais Tintagel c'est un plus qu'un château en ruine, répondit la fille avec un sourcil levé de puis, vous êtes qui tous les deux ?

Le plus jeune sorti de l'étang, juste vêtu d'une sorte de pantalon ample d'un marron peu engageant, et salua la jeune fille avec une révérence.

Je suis Arthur Pendragon ma mie

Et moi Kay, fils d'Hector qui accepta la tâche d'élever Arthur par le grand Merlin, fanfaronna le deuxième.

Sur le visage de la fille, il y eu une étrange succession d'expression, passant de la surprise, à l'incrédulité puis à la colère.

Morte de rire, c'est très drôle votre blague, le coup du « salut, chuis Arthur, futur roi de Bretagne » j'y avais jamais eu le droit. Bon, fini de rire, dites-moi la vérité, et appelez un taxi avec un portable histoire que je rentre chez moi vite.

Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre damoiselle, dit Arthur, qu'est-ce qu'un taksi ? Et qu'entendez-vous par portable. Une chaise portable, ou un autre objet ?

Nan mais t'es con ou quoi ! T'es complètement à côté de la plaque ! Tu sors d'où !

Mais enfin mademoiselle …

Leanne le secoua comme un prunier en continuant de lui hurler dessus, à un point tel qu'Arthur vira au verdâtre. Kay l'empoigna fermement par le bras, et l'éloigna de son ami.

Lâche moi espèce de malade ! retourne sur ta planète !

Sans vouloir vous vexer, c'est vous qui êtes cinglée et qui venez du ciel…

Putain ! Mais lâche moiiiii !

Vous êtes quand même tombée du ciel, et vos vertement sont bizarres, tout comme vos manières détestables.

La jeune fille se calma brusquement… Eut un regard vague pendant un instant… Puis elle s'effondra en pleurant.


End file.
